


Something of Yours

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Jae Does Maribat [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Marinette finds Helena Wayne crying on the bakery, and attempts to return her to her parents before they freak out to drastic measures.I wrote this sleep deprived at 12:30 am. Don't judge me.
Series: Jae Does Maribat [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877605
Comments: 29
Kudos: 639





	Something of Yours

Marinette had seen plenty of crying kids in the bakery. 

It happened fairly frequently. 

But usually they cried to their parents when something wasn’t right. 

And she saw plenty of lost kids, too. 

Middle schoolers or highschoolers or college kids on vacation who needed directions. 

People who could handle themselves. 

She never saw crying six year olds who got separated from their parents. 

That was a new one. 

“Hey, kiddo, can you tell me your name?” She knelt in front of the little girl, who was sniffling and looking lost. Because she _ was  _ lost.

“Lay-na.” She said quietly. “I’m Helena.”

“Hello Helena, do you have a last name?” She fidgeted with her little white dress. 

“Wayne.” She sniffled again. 

Marinette brought her behind the counter to give her some tissues. 

“Why are you here, Helena?” She asked as calmly as possible. “Are you on a vacation?”

“Boose has business stuff.” She mumbled. “That’s what mommy said.”

“And who is this Boose you speak of?” Marinette used a soft tissue to wipe the tears off of her face. 

“My daddy.”

“Ok Helena. Do you know where your daddy might be right now?” She shook her head. “Do you know the hotel you're staying at?” 

“It’s big.” She offered. 

“It’s big?”

“Yeah.” 

“What color is it?”

“It’s white.” She pulled up a picture of Le Grand Paris on her phone. “Is this it? Is this the place?” The girl nodded. 

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you think your Boose might have gone back there to look for you? Do you want to go check?” She nodded. “Alright. Now, one more question before we go. Are you ok with me taking you, or do you want to call a police officer to come get you?” She offered. 

“Can you take me?” Helena reached her hands out like she wanted to be picked up. 

“Ok. I will only take you if you want me to.”

“I like you.” The little whispered into her ear. 

“Thank you very much, Helena.” She grabbed her purse before telling her parents where she was going and heading out the door. 

“Are you mad at me?” Helena asked. 

“I am not mad, Helena, but I am concerned you managed to sneak off on your parents like that.”

“Oh.”

“They must be some worried about you.”

“Ok.” There was a pause as Marinette walked down the sidewalk. “You talk funny.” Helena noted. 

She laughed. 

“I do, don’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t speak english fluently, I learned from reading funny old books. I talk funny because I read funny old books.”

“Jay-Jay reads funny books too.”

“Oh? And who might this Jay-Jay be?”

“My brother Jason. He likes old books. With the funny old pictures on them.”

“Oh, how interesting.” She nodded, waiting for a traffic light. “Do you have any other siblings?”

“Too many.” Helena said with a very serious face. “Way too many.” 

“Oh?” Marinette laughed, crossing the street at a light. “Tell me about them.”

“I’m the tiniest. Then the next tiniest is Dami, and then Cassie and then Duke and then Timbo and then Jay-Jay and then Dickie and then the least tiniest is Babs.” She listed them off animatedly. Marinette snorted at the kids eagerness to talk about them. 

“Wow, that is a lot.” She agreed. “Who’s your favorite?” Helena seemed to think it over thoroughly. 

“Jay-Jay because he takes me outside the most.” She concluded after three blocks of thinking. Marinette had been beginning to wonder if she even remembered the question. 

“The funny book one?”

“Yeah.” She paused. “Oh wait nevermind. He’s not my favorite. I don’t like his funny books. I like Duke the most because… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No.”

“Ok.” She walked in through the front door of the hotel, and up to the front desk. 

“Hey, Kim, have you seen anyone named Wayne come through here?” She asked. Kim was working at the desk as a summer job. 

“Uh, I don’t think I’m legally allowed to-”

“I have their missing kid.” She deadpanned. 

“Yup, I’ll look into it.” He jumped on the computer. “Only you, Marinette.” He sighed. 

“Hey. Shut u- Uh, I mean, please silence your continuing speech.” Kim snorted. 

“Yeah, check room 208, two doors down from Chloé, the third penthouse suite.”

“Thanks Kim.” She called over her shoulder. 

“You know him?” Helena asked, wide-eyed.

“I do! He’s in my highschool class.” She told the tiny kid. “Do you like school?”

“It’s ok. Not fun.”

“Are you a kindergartener or a first-grader?” She seemed to be American. 

“Kindergartener.” She nodded proudly. 

“Oh wow. Congratulations.” Marinette said very seriously. 

“Thank you.” Helena said back, just as seriously. 

She knocked on the door. 

A very tired scowling boy about her age opened the door, and a shouting match seemed to be going on in the background. 

“I think I have something of yours?” She said tentatively. 

“Helena, what the fuck?” The boy sighed. He didn’t seem at all bothered by this. 

“Marinette saved me.” She set the little girl down, and she skipped in past him. 

The shouting suddenly ceased. 

“Marinette, she said?” He turned his attention back to her. 

“Yup.” She nodded awkwardly. 

“Thank you, Marinette. You finally made these idiots shut up about losing the kid.” 

“Uh… you’re welcome?” She tried. 

“Damian, by the way.”

“Cool.” 

“Thanks again, Marinette, but I should let you go before they bombard you with questions and demand your DNA.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No.” He said very seriously. “I advise you to run.” She snorted.

“Bye, Damian. It was nice knowing Helena.”

“Goodbye, Marinette.” He smirked slightly before shutting the door. 

* * *

Bonus:

  
“It has been  _ three years _ .” Duke complained to Alfred the Cat. “ _ Three whole years  _ since the Paris incident and Helaina  _ still _ won’t stop saying ‘please silence your continuing speech’ like that Marinette person did. This is ridiculous.”


End file.
